dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
References to Metal Bands
Dethklok has many subtle references to metal bands in their show. This is a list: Season 1 *Episode 1, The Curse of Dethklok: Skwisgaar is talking about the deaths of their last chefs and learning new English words such as hovercraft. **'Skwisgaar:' Toki's grammar He blow he brain out. **'Toki:' Whatever. It make a great album cover. *(Reference to the band''' Mayhem', in which Dead, the vocalist, killed himself by shooting himself in the head with a loaded shotgun; that picture was used as a bootleg cover.) *The grocery store the band goes to to buy food is named "Finntrolls", refering to finnish metal band '''Finntroll'. *When the band is at the grocery store Nathan Explosion gives an announcement on the intercom, "PRICE CHECK! CLEANUP AISLE SIX! ROTTED BODY LANDSLIDE! AND DONT FORGET OUR SPECIAL SALE ON EVERY BONE BROKEN '''CHICKEN! ENJOY OUR TASTY '''HAMMER SMASHED FACE! AISLE 3!..." These are references to the songs Rotted Body Landslide, Every Bone Broken, '''and '''Hammer Smashed Face by Cannibal Corpse. *Episode 3, Birthday Face: When William Murderface receives his gift (a car made out of American History) from the rest of the band, Toki Wartooth states: "Oh Wowee! Big fat tires and everything!" This is a lyric from the song Highway Star by Deep Purple. Dr. Rockso makes Murderface a balloon bass, a replica of''' Bootsy Collin's space bass'. *Episode 6, Deathfam: The restaurant they eat in is called "Burzum's", named after the band '''Burzum'. Murderface buys his grandfather an electric wheelchair in "Gorgoroth's Medical Supply" store which is a reference to the Norwegian black metal band Gorgoroth. Families go to a mini-golf park "Marduk's Putt & Stuff" named after the Swedish band Marduk. *Episode 7, Performanceklok: In the last scene of the episode, the full line-up of all 5 Dethklok members with glowing red eyes is very reminiscent of Rammstein's 'Du Reichst So Gut' music video, which involves the band turning into wolves and hunting their female prey a la Little Red Riding Hood. At the end of the episode, Dr. Twinkletits is attacked and maimed by a pack of wolves after falling out of a window of Mordhaus. *Episode 13, Go Forth and Die: Nathan works at a burger store called Dimmu Burger. This is a reference to the metal band Dimmu Borgir. Nathan takes his GED at Carpathian Forest High, named after the band Carpathian Forest. *Episode 19, Dethstars: The movie studio is called Behemoth Productions, a reference to the Polish black/death metal band Behemoth''. ''The head of the film studio is called James Grishnackh, after Varg Vikernes's (Burzum) pseudonym Count Grishnackh. '''The new director of the film is named J.F. Amarth, a reference to the Swedish melodic death metal band '''Amon Amarth. Sitcom stars names refer to bands and musicians: Valerie Vrangsinn is named after Vrangsinn, member of Carpathian Forest; James Cronos by Venom's '''vocalist '''Cronos; the cook is Lupe Asesnio, a reference to the metal band Asesnio. Season 2 *Episode 3, Dethvengeance: Edgar Jomfru gives the Teenager a Dead Skin Mask of his brother Eric Jomfru while referring to the teenager as his brother. This dead skin mask is also referred to in Season 2, Episode 12, The Revengencers. Dead Skin Mask is a song by Slayer from their album "Seasons in the Abyss." *Episode 6, Cleanzo: The band Zazz Blammymatazz's logo is a rip off of the Van Halen logo. *Episode 8, P.R. Klok: Pickles shows up for an interview at a premier for the movie "The Rise of the Tyrant." The movie was named after the album by Arch Enemy. *Episode 9, Dethcarraldo: The camping store they go to before their trip to the Amazon to is called "Marduk". Marduk 'is a Swedish black metal band. *Episode 10, Dethgov: At the very beginning of the episode, the the elementary school Nathan is attending is called Exhorder. '''Exhorder '''is an American Thrash/Groove metal band. Also, the drunk driver yells out the window "I'm a L'unatic of God's Creation." This is a reference to the song Lunatic of God's Creation by Deicide. *Episode 11, Dethrace: Officer James Goatwhore '''is interviewed on the Dethklok Minute, a reference to the band '''Goatwhore. Toki and Skwisgaar are sent to Mr. Gojira's Driving School. This is a reference to the band Gojira. *Episode 12, The Revengecers: The hospital Dethklok builds to treat patients from the Duncan Hills Coffee bombings is called St.' Necrophagist' Hospital, named after the german death metal band Necrophagist. *Episode 13, Klokblocked: After meeting Nathan's new girlfriend, the rest of the band goes to a night club. The night club is named The Mastodon named after the progressive metal band Mastodon. Season 3 *Episode 1, Renovationklok: The record label Dethklok are signed to is named Crystal Mountain Records, named after a song by Death Metal band Death. The record store they go into for contract advice is called Immortal; Immortal '''is a Norwegian black metal band. The Home-Depot-like hardware store is called Carcass Hardware, a reference to the English metal band '''Carcass. A newspaper shows Nathan eating at Dimmu Burger, a reference to Dimmu Borgir (this reference can also be seen in Season 1, Episode 13, Go Forth and Die). Next to the Cheapo 96cent store there is a larger grocery store called Finntroll, a reference to finnish metal band Finntroll '''(this reoccuring references was first seen in Season 1, Episode 1, The Curse of Dethklok). *Episode 2, The iceskating place where Dethklok plays as their own coverband in exchange for some food is called '''Iced Earth Community Skating. Iced Earth is an American heavy metal band'.' *Episode 3, Dethhealth: Dethklok can be seen getting physicals at St.' Necrophagist' Hospital, named after the german death metal band Necrophagist '''(This reference can also be seen in Season 2, Episode 12, The Revengecers). *Episode 4. Deathmas: The bags from Toki's shopping trips the klokateers are carrying are from a store named "Bed Bathory and Beyond", referring to swedish metal band '''Bathory. One of the stores in the mall is called Converge, the name of a Massachusettes metalcore band that has opened for Dethklok. *Episode 5, Fatherklok: The pub where the band lands next to in Sweden (and most likely the one Skwisgaar is hanging out in) is named "Malmsteen's Pub", named after swedish guitar virtuoso Yngwie Malmsteen. *Episode 6, Fertilityklok: The hotel Toki has to meet Caroline at is named after the US Death Metal band Suffocation. *pisode 8, Rehabklok: To get sober, Pickles visits Malevolent Creation Rehabilitation Center, named after american death metal band Malevolent Creation. *Episode 10, Doublebookedklok aka "The Dead Man": In the beginning, the band stops at a gas station named "Chimaira Mart", named after American metal band Chimaira. The "Falconback Project" is a reference to the German folk band "Falkenbach." Category:Deth Metal Music